<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by Singstar234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819900">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234'>Singstar234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Near Death Experiences, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HTTYD3: The battle is won, but is everyone there to celebrate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Countdown [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They won. They really did it. The Dragon Hunters were retreating and the dragons were free. Berk was safe. The Hidden World was safe. Everything was going to be okay.</p><p>Astrid leaned against a bolder as she took a few deep breaths. Her once clean light blue scaled armour was now covered in cuts, dirt and blood. Some of which was her own, but she was okay all together. She thankfully got away with a couple of cuts on her arms and a gash wound on her left leg, but nothing to serious thankfully.</p><p>During the battle she had lost sight of Hiccup, and the other Dragon Riders. They all went to try and fight of the hunters so they could free the other dragons but Hiccup, she knew he was going after Grimmel and Drago. And that scared her. She knew he was a much better fighter than he was a year ago, and he had Toothless to help him, but Toothless was most likely going to be trying to help the Light Fury and other dragons while Hiccup would keep his focus on Drago and Grimmel.</p><p>She finally realised the battle was over when some of the Dragon Hunters began to retreat. She had began looking around at each of the fallen bodies, relieved she hadn't found Hiccup with them. Yet. She had to stop because of her injured leg, meaning she still hadn't found Hiccup yet. But she still had hope he was alive. He had to be.</p><p>"Astrid!" Her head snapped up when she saw Fishlegs rushing over to her, Meatlug right behind him. His faced was looking a little beaten up but he looked okay over all.</p><p>"Fishlegs, thank Thor you're alright." Astrid sighed. Fishlegs sighed.</p><p>"Same to you. The other rider's are okay too. Tuffnut's got a broken arm, but he's okay. Or well would be if Ruffnut would stop trying to break his other arm for being an idiot." Fishlegs said as he rolled his eyes. Astrid smiled while she shook her head.</p><p>"That's the twins for you. What about Hiccup, is he okay?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs looked at her with confusion.</p><p>"I thought he was with you during the battle." Fishlegs said.</p><p>"No we got separated. He went after Grimmel and Drago." Astrid explained. Fishlegs' eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>"If he went after those 2 by himself," Fishlegs began to say but didn't dare finished, to scared to say what might be true.</p><p>"Gather the rider's and begin searching. He couldn't of gone-" Astrid began to order but a familiar roar cut her off. A Night Fury.</p><p>"Toothless!" Fishlegs yelled as he began to look around. The pair suddenly saw a purple blast hit the air. The distress signal.</p><p>"Come on!" Astrid yelled as she climbed onto Stormfly and began to head over to where the cry was coming from, Fishlegs right behind her.</p><p>It didn't take them long to find where Toothless was. For one his cries had gotten louder as they got closer, and second there were many vikings crowding around something. This terrified Astrid, and she was never terrified. Once the dragons landed Astrid quickly rushed over to the crowed, trying her best to break through. As she went to try and get through the last lost she suddenly felt arms wrap round her. Turning around she came face to face with Snotlout. His had a deep cut on his eyebrow and his right eye looked a little swollen. He also had some dirt on his face, but she couldn't really tell what was dirt and what was bruises.</p><p>"Snotlout, what's going on?" Astrid yelled.</p><p>"Astrid don't go through there." Snotlout warned her. Just as she was about to ask why she heard Toothless' cries again. She then realised why.</p><p>"Its Hiccup isn't it?" Astrid whispered. Snotlout went to speak again but Astrid just ignored him and pushed him away. He quickly grabbed her again.</p><p>"Astrid no!" He yelled trying to stop her.</p><p>"Let me go Snotlout!" She yelled at him before finally getting the strength to shove him away from her. As she finally broke through the finally lot of vikings, the scene before her brought her to tears.</p><p>Hiccup was lying on his back, Gothi by his side with Valka, looking like they were close to tears. Toothless was sitting by Hiccup's feet with a sad look on his face. The Light Fury was sitting by him. Gothi was sitting by Hiccup with her head down while Valka was gently stroking Hiccup's head. Hiccup's eyes were closed so he wasn't awake, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't moving at all. His chest was still.</p><p>"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed as she rushed over to Hiccup, her knees skidding slightly as she made it to the floor. She placed both of her hands over Hiccup's dirty, bruised cheeks, trying to see any sign of life. "Hiccup, come on, wake up!"</p><p>"Astrid," Astrid looked over to her right to see Valka looking at her sadly, "we did everything. He's gone."</p><p>Astrid shook her head. "No, no, he's not gone. He's not dead, you hear me?! He's not dead!" Astrid then looked down at Hiccup's face once again. "Come on babe, please just open your eyes. Come on, Hiccup."</p><p>"Astrid," She heard Fishlegs say as she felt his hand on her shoulder but she quickly shook it away.</p><p>She carried on looking down at her fiance's face, hopping, praying he would open his eyes and say he was okay. That he was sorry for scaring her. And then she would punch him for scaring her and kiss him for everything else. Just like she always does when he's worried her. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p>"You promised me!" She screamed. "You promised there would always be a Hiccup and Astrid! You promised! You said you will always be there for me! You told me we would get through this together! You've never broken a promise so don't you dare start now, you hear me?! We're meant to be getting married so wake up! Wake up Hiccup! WAKE UP!"</p><p>But there was still nothing. She didn't even realise when she was doing before realising she had just punched Hiccup in the chest when she was meant to punch the ground. And it was a hard punch.</p><p>"Astrid!" Valka yelled. Before Astrid could apologise for what she had just done a gasp cut them off.</p><p>Hiccup's body was suddenly lifted a little as he took in a large inhale, his eyes wide. He was breathing like he was trying to catch the air he had lost when he wasn't breathing. His eye looked like there were almost filled with panic, panic as to what was happening around him. Who know's what the last thing he remembers was. His eyes began to dart round the area, his face turning from panic to concern.</p><p>"What? Why does everyone look sad?" He asked. He then noticed his mother by his head and Astrid to the other side of him. He looked between the pair. "Are you both okay?"</p><p>Astrid shook her head before grabbing his shoulders. "So son of a half troll!" She screamed in his face.</p><p>"Wha-" Hiccup began to say but was quickly cut of.</p><p>"You just died, Hiccup! Do you get that?! You just died! You weren't breathing, your heart stopped! You were dead!" Her screams soon turned to sobs. Hiccup slowly lifted his right hand up to her cheek and began to wipe her tears away.</p><p>"I promised I wasn't going anywhere, didn't I?" He told her like she was being silly. Astrid didn't say anything and kept on sobbing, a smile now on her lip.</p><p>Before anyone else could react Toothless was suddenly over his rider, licking his face to death. Hiccup began to groan as he tried to push Toothless away. "Gah, Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out." Toothless didn't care. His rider was alive. His rider was okay.</p><p>Once Toothless had finally stepped away from Hiccup Valka pulled her son to her chest, wrapping her arms round his body. "Oh, Hiccup!" Hiccup slowly turned around so he could hug his mother back.</p><p>"I'm okay mum. I'm okay." Hiccup repeated. Valka choked a little as she pulled away.</p><p>"You're as reckless as your father was. He would be so proud of you right now." Valka said as she stroked her sons cheek. Hiccup smiled. "But would most likely try and beat you senseless for nearly getting yourself killed."</p><p>"Yeah, that sound's like him." Hiccup told her. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Astrid, her face cleared from all the tears, a smile now replacing her old heartbroken feature. Hiccup let go of his mother and gave his betrothed a hug. Astrid hugged him back, taking a shaky breath.</p><p>"Please don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you this time." Astrid said. Hiccup pulled away from her and placed his hands on her cheek.</p><p>"I never plan on breaking that promise. There is always going to be a Hiccup and Astrid in this world. Always." Hiccup promised her. Astrid smiled.</p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>